Compression encoding technology is used to efficiently transmit and store still image and moving image data. The MPEG-1 to 4 and ITU (International Telecommunication Union) H.261 to H.264 systems are widely used for moving images.
In such encoding systems, encoding processing and decoding processing are carried out after dividing an image serving as an encoding target into a plurality of blocks.